


Finning love in a coffee shop

by Firearchitect



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firearchitect/pseuds/Firearchitect
Summary: Coffee shop AU featuring committed couple Finn and Poe, with other key characters dropping in throughout. Will be publishing new chapters as they are finished.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The tiny bell on the door jingled as Finn pushed through, canvas grocery bags on his arms.  
"You've got to start ordering more oat milk mate, especially if you're going to use it in your featured latte two weeks in a row" he put the bags down on the counter, 6 blue half gallon cartons poked out of the totes. 

"I thought I asked for 5 gallons" Poe complained, not turning away from his computer. 

"This is all they had luv, I told you Kroger didn't keep much in stock. We have distributors for a reason. While you're on there could you put on something a bit fresher?" He pointed at Poe's MacBook, open to iTunes. A playlist called "golden years" was open and playing, the next three tracks in queue were "naked as we came" "the bleeding hearts show" and "Lua". 

"Honey, you know how I feel about music recorded after 2011. Our clientele has come to expect the highest of quality from the music here." He leaned over the counter and kissed Finn briefly, then gestured to the full seating area in the back of the cafe. 

"Ah, like that girl watching friends on her iPad. She clearly is here for the late 00s folk." Laughed Finn, poking his boyfriend in the ribs. "put these away and try making me a decent hot chocolate. Real milk this time!" Finn said in a jokingly serious tone, then settled into a seat at the bar.

"You know lactose isn't good for you! It's not good for anyone! I really think you should read this article in" Poe ranted, but he was cut off by finn's hand covering his mouth. Finn smiled, Poe smiled back and winked at his partner and proceeded to load the oatmilk cartons into the fridge under the counter. 

Finn and Poe had been running their coffee shop, spice runners, together for a little over a year. They inherited the lease on the corner parcel of a very hip block uptown from Poe's late mother, and old family friend Maz Kanata was a very atrentive and caring landlord. 

On the shops first anniversary Poe had convinced Finn to celebrate with a toast of one year barrel aged coffee, a special roast that was packed on the very day the shop had opened. Poe insisted on using the fanciest method in the shop to prepare it, A ten thousand dollar french royal coffee maker. It had been a gift from Maz when they opened, Finn had wanted to sell it and use it as start up capital to cover expenses, but Poe demanded it stay, and at the very bottom of the menu, for thirty five dollars, customers could order a cup of their favorite roast brewed to fit a king. Finn had choked down his glass, he honestly couldn't stand coffee, the bitterness was unbearable, he was a sweets man himself. But he took great joy in watching the love of his life applying himself to the craft. True passion could seen in Poe's eyes when he was crafting a beverage, his heart and soul went into every cup he prepared. Seeing his true love happy meant the world to Finn, and that's what got him up in the mornings, no caffine needed.


	2. Meet Hux and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the first scene, introducing more characters

Hunched over his laptop sat a 6'2 ginger. In a bespoke suit, Armitage Hux was a strinking man. or he would be if he had a single ounce of self-esteem or self awareness. His lanky frame was akward, much like that of a teenager who hasn't quite learned the lenght or their limbs, and his poature was abysmal. 

A French press sat at his table, it's small timer neared the 1 minute mark. The sound was turned to full because when Hux was engrossed in a project, there was no distracting him. The timer wasn't for Hux, of course, Poe would be over to press and pour the second it went off. 

By day, Hux was a big shot business consultant, working in KANBAN and Six Sigma, optimization strategies for businesses looking to save a few bucks on their process (but also willing to shell out the big bucks to hire someone from Hux's firm.) By night, Hux worked on his true passion: screenwriting. Under the pen name Ham Urmatage, he had personally penned seventeen romantic comedies, two erotic thrillers, and one less than perfect dystopian teen quadrology. 

"Watcha Workin on there red?" Poe asked, trying to catch a glimpse at Hux's busy laptop screen. Hux jumped a bit in his seat and closed his word document, revealing a desktop featuring concept art from the Adam Sandler film "uncut gems"

"Sithspit! Don't startle me like that!" Hux snapped, but he caught himself and smoothed his hair to calm himself.  
"Sorry bud, I know how focused you get. Here," he placed a small cookie down on the side of Hux's saucer, "try one of these. I promise Finn didn't make them" they both chuckled, Poe's beloved was many things, but handy in the kitchen was not one of them.

"Oi! Where's that hot chocolate luv?" Poe shouted from the counter, he was fiddling with a small metal puzzle that had been sitting on the desk, he had finished it quickly, what he lacked in culinary skill he made up for in technical know-how. 

"The chocolate is still melting, be patient!" Poe scolded, returning to the counter. "Poor Hux, what's that guy's problem? He's so tightly wound." 

"Bastard needs to get laid bruv" Finn chuckled. "Maybe we get him on Grindr and break that dry spell he's been on" 

"I don't think he bats for our team Finn, he seems straight, almost awkwardly so"

"Do you think he's a virgin?!" Finn blurted out, far louder than the conversation required. A few college girls at the other end of the counter looked at him and giggled, then picked up their to go cups and headed for the door.

"I couldn't tell ya, but I really think we should invite him to game night. I think he'd get along with Rey and Ben"

"Kylo" Finn corrected, "he wants us to call him Kylo now." Poe rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's insistence. 28 seemed a little late for a goth phase, but their reclusive friend had a much bigger heart than he showed most people. "You sure they want to hang? Last I heard they had split up.. again" Rey and Ben, now Kylo, had a confusing on and off again relationship. They met one night when Rey was still working as a pizza delivery girl, and Kylo had developed a rather unhealthy relationship with black olives as an excuse to see, as he described her, the cutest seminary student this side of the galaxy. Maybe Kylo had always been a goth. 

"Ask her yourself, here she comes now" Poe replied, walking away to get the melted chocolate, he nodded at the door as a spritely young brunette came through. 

"Hello boys!" She greeted them in her typical sing song voice.  
"Guess trouble in paradise is over" Finn muttered, as Rey swooped in for a side hug. 

"What was that 'big bruv'?" She asked, teasing his accent, even though they were both from the same part of Liverpool. 

"Oh nothing kid" he said, messing with her hair. "You think Cassanova over here will ever get my drink order right?" 

She giggled, "leave him alone, you know he makes the best coffee in the state, you just have the taste of a bantha." She reached out to Poe for a fist bump, but he just looked back at her blankly. "Oh, right, health code. Well just take the compliment, and pour one of those for me while you're at it. To go please!" 

"You never stay and chat lately, what could possibly be so important that you can't stay and chat with your favorite baristos?" Poe asked, pouring her cup first. "Those seminary classes really have you that occupied?" 

"Don't be upset, remember, there is no emotion, there is peace" she quoted the first line of her religious creed, as a 4th year seminary student she had many duties at the local temple, so many that she had to quit her part time job and move into the on campus housing instead of the cute loft she had rented through undergrad. "See you fellas on Friday for game night!" She said excitedly, and rushed out the door without paying. As usual.

"Guess game night is still on" Poe said with a smirk

"Did you just give her my hot chocolate?" Finn replied, a look of extreme disappointment on his face

"Woops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know more about Rey and Kylo's early relationship, check out the fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600702/chapters/62135485 by the phenomenal KyloWithAZukoArc in this shared AU


	3. Closing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys lock up

"Thanks, have a great day, and may the force be with you!" Poe said to the last customer of the evening as they excited the cafe. He always made sure to send some of the leftover pastries home with the final customer, otherwise he knew that Finn would scarf them all down as a midnight snack. 

"You better have saved me a sticky bun!" Finn snapped, locking the door and flipping the open side to closed.

"Babe, I thought I was the only sticky buns you needed" Poe said with a wink, Finn walked back to the counter and tried to look behind Poe and see what kind of treats he would be sneaking home.  
"Ah ah! No sugar for me?" Poe said, mock disappointment in his voice. The partners leaned across the counter for a deep, passionate kiss. Finn ran his fingers through Poe's fluffy black hair, pulling his love ever closer. Finn opened the door to the back bar and pushed his lover against the cash register, his hand slipping under the brown and black houndstooth infinity scarf around Poe's neck. Poe gasped with pleasure, but just as things were getting good, Finn snatched the brown paper bag from Poe's hand and jumped up to sit on the counter, inspecting his prize.

"AHA!, You do love me!" He cheered, delighted to find not one, but three sticky buns left from the case, neatly packed up, with a napkin on the side featuring a sloppy heart in sharpie. Finn plucked the stickiest bun out of the bag and shoved the entire roll into his mouth. 

"I wmuvh yuf" he muttered through a very full mouth of pastry. 

"Well I wmuvh yuf too babe" Poe smiled, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before heading to the back room to start sweeping up. Poe didn't really eat sweets, and he abhored nuts in any variety (thus the obsession with oat milk) but pecans were Finn's favorite, so they somehow managed to never leave his rotating menu of delights.  
Cleanup took the usual 30 minutes, Finn wiped down the tables, Poe poured the leftover hot coffee into a thermos and nearly packed up a sandwich. Locking the door behind them, they headed home for the night. 

"Ay b-bboys. Hows your n-night?" A disheveled man sat by the bus stop in front of their coffee shop, he had blankets wrapped around his legs and a torn sweater revealing what looked like 3 layers of t-shirts underneath.   
"Hey DJ, it was a good day, saved some Kona for you." Poe handed his friend the thermos of coffee and sandwich, "and I hope you like my vegan tuna!" 

"Poe, nobody likes that stuff" Finn teased, but he was lying. Poe's vegan tuna salad consisted of smoked seitan, fresh celery, crasins, and eggless mayo. He toped it with baby arugula and home ground German style mustard. 

"Thanks P-p-poe. You're a p-p-peach" DJ smiled, he pulled a small bottle of whiskey out of his sweater and added it to the coffee. "this w-will keep me w-warm all n-night." He smiled and took a sip.   
"Bruv', that jumper is looking rough. Let me bring you a new one. This pretty boy changes his wardobe like it's going out of style, we've got tons of extras" 

"It IS going out of style that's why I change, ugh, nevermind you're hopeless in the fashion department" Poe gestured at Finn's worn brown leather jacket, which he had had since before they had met. 

Finn had entered the military on his 18th birthday, the summer after graduating the top of his high school ROTC class. His young mind appreciated order, rules, but he realized early in his first deployment that maybe not all of the aspects of the military worked for him. He completed his enlistment, and moved to cleveland, the "big city" of his home state, about two hours from where he had grown up. Finding himself was still something he was working on 6 years later, but Poe didn't mind, he loved watching his boyfriend growing and learning and being supportive all the way through.   
"I'll see you tomorrow DJ, you're gonna be stylin soon." Finn joked.

"I don't look good in p-poka dots, not like your b-boyfriend" DJ retorted. Poe was known as being very fashion forward and for his love of loud patterns. The three friends laughed, and the couple walked off into the night together, leaving best wishes for their vagrant friend. 

The couple lived a half mile from the shop in a four story walkup. Rent was cheap, because the building had been in the owners family so long they forgot to update the rates. When Finn and Poe were looking for their first place together, a family friend of Finn's keyed them in to a recently vacated room, and luck was on their side that day. Almost three years later, they were still enjoying the space. Poe unlocked the door and held it open for Finn, who whistled a chipper tune.

"Where's my girl?" He called out, and a small patrol flew across the room and landed on his shoulder. The bird nuzzled his neck and he fed it a pecan that had fallen off his sticky bun. "good girl Porgy!" Their brown parrot was a rescue, from what they could tell at shelter, she was likely older than either of the boys. Poe leaned in and kissed both the bird and his boyfriend. "I'm going to bed, opening early tomorrow. Love you both" he walked to the bedroom dropping his bag and scarf on the sofa. 

"Right behind you babe" Finn replied, but he plopped himself down on the couch and was fiddling with the remote. He queued up top gear and pulled out another sticky bun. Finn didn't know, but Poe had set up their fire stick with a sleep timer because more mornings than not, he'd come out in the morning and the tv would still be playing and Porgy would be eating the crumbs off Finn's chest. This was what true love looked like


End file.
